The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In model vehicles, wheels rotate within open recesses of a vehicle body leaving the inner surface of the mounted body and various internal parts exposed. The exposed inner surface of the body may be unsightly to users and may put internal components and electronics of the model vehicle at risk of being damaged or dirtied by rocks, dirt, mud, dust and various other form of debris kicked up by the wheels. Accordingly, there is a need for inner wheel wells to visually block the inner surfaces of the body as well as protect the interior components of the model vehicle.